


Altruistic

by CannibalCat



Category: Technicolor London
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Romantic Friendship, play dates, slow romantic build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCat/pseuds/CannibalCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot a friend would attempt to do for a friend. Sacrifices are made to gain even the gander of a smile on his face. But is it a sacrifice when you’re enjoying the experience more than the other? This is a question both Danny and Nathan needed to answer. But is the result what either of the other wants to hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beguile

**Beguile**

There is the aromatic spoor of sprinkled in nutmeg and cinnamon fresh in the almost mute atmosphere. The pumpkin is what enhanced the platter to the fullest potential. The seasonal pumpkin pie took the center stage in the kitchen and traveled through the air with vanity. The scent managed to warm the incoming winter in the little flat this evening, thus warming up those who loitered in the scene.

A clash came from the far right to rudely intrude on the serenity, followed by a light chuckle coming from the same direction. The owner to the laugh is comparable to hot wax spilled down the back to the victim’s sensitive tailbone, and always managed to leave scorched skin inflamed with the memory across their cheek. Always so warm. Always so friendly. And always led today’s victim, Danny or Danny-boy, to feel the warm kindheartedness from Nathan, the unknowingly predator.

Danny covered the side of his inverted triangle shaped face with one hand to hide the dusted over red on his face. The color came from hearing the laughter on the end of Nathaniel’s tongue. No matter how many years he managed to gain access to the noise, it would always summon a certain heat under his skin to flourish. 

The sentiment may seem corny, maybe even cheesy, but he always linked it to the first encounter. The way he boomed out a laugh at such a small joke had traveled over the years to make any gloom in his life seem-...Nonexistent.

The reminder he had this loyal man near him after all those years in solitude meant so much more than a lot of people thought. When he was welcomed as a friend...As family- Danny’s lean fingers coiled around his mouth and jawbone to hide the grin spreading on his face. Those were the idolized years.

A real friend his age to rely on with ease… To know even if he made a blunder, there would be someone who would laugh, and who would cherish him past a simple joke. Danny’s light olive colored iris returned to zone in on Nathan’s familiar belly laugh. Danny believed he could grow lost in the sound for days to come if he did not take heed to pay attention. When the noise died down, Danny awaited the next series of words to their light discussion.

“As if she would!” Nathan averred. He cut himself a slice of the pumpkin pie he had made for the November season. He scooped it up with the same knife and it fell down to meet the silver plate without grace. Nathan returned to the discussion, his voice picked up to become skeptical amusement, “You’ve to be pulling my leg if you believe that. No other way around it!”

“Come on, Nathan. You’ve got to try.”

There’s a slight exaggeration on the end of ‘Nathan’. It is only corrected after Nathan’s scanned his eyes for traces in the cynicism he could have sworn he had heard. Danny, after many rounds of practice, returned to his smothered calm to fool the man with some light humor. “All you’ve been doing is backing out midway. Are you a Nathan or are you a Muffin?” Danny continued on with a more docile approach.

The most animated action is his hand swinging the fork about as he gestured to the standing Nathan with one last flick of a wrist. Nathan almost catching wind in Danny’s resent had returned the pacified nature to the originally enervated conversation about Sarah and Nathan.

Admittedly, with some grievance, this happened to be the only topic Danny did not want to indulge upon, but conceited because he was Nathan’s closest friend.

It was what friends were supposed to do even if it may hurt the other friend’s heart some to most days.

Danny’s eyes glistened over in the speech for a few stray seconds. Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. She was a thought that seemed to cause envy to come through for Danny. He could have so many small partial parts in common in personality, in communication with Nathan, but the fact remained: Nathan was not into the same sex. He would have shown it by now if it were the case. Wouldn’t he have? Danny shook away the faint mystified hope he seemed to sprout at this crucial times. There’s a lot of miracles, a lot of random spurts in moments, but Nathan actually being gay-Not even a chance in hell. Danny’s attention returned to Nathan’s interruption of emotions.

“Look, you don’t get it,” Nathan asserted with clench teeth. “I haven’t dated someone since high school. Those weren’t exactly the golden years in romance for me. I can’t be-“ He paused momentarily. He had catch wind of an aspect which Danny wondered over with one raised brow when it isn't spat out quickly. For a split moment, he panicked, believing he had caught wind somehow his feelings, but as always, the dumb ass managed to surface relief with his ignorance. “Wait, is it better to be a high maintenance cat or myself? Because that cat is treated better than most people. I think I saw you carry her on a throw pillow once.”

Danny scoffed. His hand waved the fork about as his freed hand covered his mouth to stifle another round in cackling. “You’ve got me,” He taunted with the same shit eating grin. “Being Nathan is totally not going to win her over. Be Muffin instead. Screw yourself.”

Nathan snorted at the falsehood. “Thanks for that public service announcement. I will take home the great message you’ve sent for all the kids to heart. ‘Don’t be yourself! Screw yourself.’ ” He approached the bar counter where Danny sat by on his little stool. He dropped his plate down next to Danny’s almost finished one and took it upon himself to situate down beside him. The space is a respectable distance, much to Danny’s approval and disapproval. He could catch only a fragment of the musk on Nathan he never really minded most the time. In fact, he wanted more. Danny looked down at his plate to hide the desire. Nathan continued, “But seriously, man. It is crazy. I don’t have the composure to talk to Sarah…She’s so out my league. I feel like I need a date training session before I even tried to…”

And with those selected choice in words, an idea formulated in the half hatched brain of Danny’s. He turned to face Nathan now with eyes wide with a need to do exactly what Nathan proposed with sarcasm layered on.

“Actually…” The words are drawled out to be hilarious in case it was to be a too bold and crazed idea to attempt. It really was one, especially if it were to be tried on the timid lamb that was Nathan, but Danny had to try. “Why not train you to become the proper gentleman? We could-…Go on fake dates to get you ready for the real big one when Sarah says yes to your dumb ass.”

God, it was brilliant. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner to get Nathan out this pathetic dilly dally in the inevitable.. Danny needed to do this selflessly. This was to help Nathan and Sarah. Danny would be helping a friend by playing a more involved cupid! Yes, yes. That would do for now. If he kept saying this was for Nathan’s good, he may fool himself. Danny’s eyes grew hooded as Nathan’s face transformed to mortify to bemuse to concern in a flash. Danny is not sure which lasted longer, and which he should be happy to see more.

“Ah…” Nathan started. His head craned to the side as he tried to comprehend the trend of thinking. His hand scratched under his beard, ridding any entanglements with the tips of his fingers. “What? Why would I take advice from you? You’re the least suitable-“

Danny lifted his arms up and tried to speak his case. “I’m a certified gay, Nathan! I know what a heterosexual woman wants more than any other man you might choose to talk to, and I can give the best pointers on how to treat a girl right.” He gave a light wink to show this was all in good fun. “Think about it, Nathan. This may boost your confidence up a bit more if you feel more prep for the real final show. I assure you, you need to remember how to woo a girl before the big date and everything. I am your perfect practice doll because I am your best friend. I am not going to mock you or anything-” Nathan’s skeptical brow spoke volumes. “Well, okay-Don’t give me that look. I will mock just a tiny bit.” They’re both down now in quiet disbelief. “A smudge. Sheesh..”

Nathan rolled his eyes, and continued to speak his judgment on this, “I don’t know about this, Danny. Where would we even start? How deep is this…Scenario going any who?”

“Only you and I will know. We can keep it small. We’ll-Mmmm, think it like it is a small role play, okay? I am Sarah minus certain aspects.” Danny and Nathan shared a small laugh when he placed hands upon himself to give a small gesture of breasts with a small shuffle. Though, Danny noted the slight flustered expression in Nathan. He sensed he may be pushing his crowd, so he tried one last method. “I’ll give you a series of small little events. I will give you ways to challenge things that may come up so when faced with the real girl, you can breeze through it. Make it her perfect experience. Make her…” Happy to know you like I do-. "No-. Treat her like a Muffin”

Nathan looked down at the pumpkin pie. He did not know what to think about the situation, but he was desperate to try. Where was the harm to try as Danny said? Sarah deserved the best after all. He sensed a kindred soul in her, and if she actually had suffered what Nathan did-He thought it was high time she got the best treatment. No more assholes ruining her life again like the obnoxious waiter. Nathan nodded once, a determined expression Danny added to the reason to be envious to Sarah for. Even before they started this charade, he had proved how idolized he is for boyfriend material.

“I’ll do it.”


	2. Uncouth

It is not going to work. Danny had figured this much out within seconds when the first date had occurred. This happened to be the third one now. Not that anyone looking in would have guessed-

Danny shifted his gaze south for a short exchange in time to list the setting. Because he was assured the setting wasn’t wrong to establish a flicker of a mood. A semblance in emotional thoughts-Something, anything-! Ahem. Danny temporarily extinguished the internal meltdown to assist with what should be an idolized mood.

The tablecloth is velvet shade and gravitated down to hide Danny’s and Nathan’s legs. The centerpiece to the table is heavily decorated in pinecones, crystal reflective balls surrounded said pinecones, and some incense was in the center within a glass vase for allure. There are some gingerbread scented candles or some other spice close to it that wafted into the air. The flames danced about before the two, casting a shadow. There’s nothing to dine on except commentary which there had been plenty of. 

Lastly, Danny is dressed to look the part. He had shined dressed shoes, a nice stripped collar shirt, and a pair of slacks which looked prim and proper. Danny’s hair had even been combed down to look more posh. Nathan looked-Well, that’s a problem he’d get to in a moment.

The point is, Danny felt he looked the part, even if this is simply Danny’s flat with some mood lit setting to resemble what it was supposed to be: a date. Supposed to be should be highlighted, underline, italicized, capitalized and have an added in exclamation point here and there.

The duck down didn’t do much for Nathan’s interest. He remained fixated on his phone, sending a simple return text to whoever it was on the other line, Danny presumed. With that said, this miffed Danny a tad more than he should be because this proved somewhat of his point. Even if the point was a bit on the trivial side.

Do not get Danny wrong. Nathan wasn’t at all a horrible time. No, no, no. He was immensely invested saved for the abrupt change in silence for now. Nathan had gaged all his attention saved for this moment. It is great Nathan was so alert, but that’s not the real problem. The real problem revolved around mannerism.

Nathan did not act in the correct manner a date should be. Nathan treated Danny like he was with Danny. Not in the dreamy romantic sense Danny ached for. No! Never that… The satirical twang in tone can be heard in Danny’s thoughts. Danny does his best to stifled the misgiven by grinding his teeth inside his mouth. He wasn’t to let his mood sway what was supposed to be a helpful intervention. So with much effort, Danny returned to his diagnosis thus far.

Nathan treated him closer to a friend hanging out! Which was exactly the biggest problem to this whole setup he had hoped would be walked around with ease by their-What was this? Third get together? This was a pretend date labeled to help Nathan. If Nathan didn’t even pretend he was on one…This would prove to be a waste of time for both Nathan and Danny.

It was largely difficult to scold Nathan than he thought it would be. Because how did he go about scolding Nathan for acting natural around himself? He was Danny after all. If he were some girl, this would be immensely easier. But he wasn’t. He was Danny…

What to do, Danny thought, what to do… He casted a glance up to Nathan, and is a bit startled to see Nathan’s eyes upon him. He must have been longer in his thoughts than he had thought.

“This isn’t working. Is it?”

Nathan offered another surprise to the table when he actually seemed to be on point to the dilemma. Color Danny impress. 

Nathan looked down to the side, and placed his phone down in front himself for a second after the dialogue started. The screen had been black when it met the table. Danny is pleased because it meant Nathan had wanted to give him all his attention. He eased away the sense of overpowering joy. One mark up at a time for Nathan, Danny urged. 

Nathan continued on with a murmured, “I am marking low, huh?”

Danny waved the thought with a slight white lie in his gaze. “No, no, no!” Nathan’s skeptical expression always seemed to come when Danny smelt of bull. Danny wilted the slightest, and immediately expressed the growing concern without hindrance. Better to get this over with now, wasn’t it?

“Well…You’re not the worse date I had?” He offered with a small smile. Nathan’s expression looked the smallest bit exasperated, which made easing into the subject the slight bit easier. An annoyed Nathan was far more welcomed to talk through than the one that made his legs grow weak.

“Okay. I’ll level with you on this. You are…You need to-” But that doesn’t stop how hard it is to get the sentence across. “Look. I know we’re friends, and this is a challenge in itself, but-In order to do this without a hitch, we need to pretend a bit here and there.” He surfaced the ability to look Nathan in the eye. He didn’t seem to be disgusted so he continued on. A bit peeved by the delay, but not disgusted. So far so good…

“What I am trying to say is that you need to act like we’re dating to get the whole gist of your money.” Before Nathan made a smart remark, Danny held his hand up to wave away the retort he sensed on his best friend’s tongue. “It is only a figure of speech, Nathan! What I am saying is that…I may be missing some key parts here and there-“ 

A small gesture to Danny’s crotch was made. Nathan looked like a disturbed nun. Danny continued on with greater ease with the expression on the table. “-but I need you to overlook them, and try to-Well, woo me.”

Nathan looked to the side for a moment. There’s a visible flushed expression now above the candle’s flame which Danny can’t help to admire with the serpentine smile. Nathan’s words fall out his mouth with an awkward flop even a penguin would have been embarrassed by, “W-woo you?” 

God, he sounded like he had been asked to raid his grandmother’s underwear drawer. Danny rolled his eyes, and nodded with the same grin with furrowed brows.

“Yes, Nathan. That’s what generally happens on a date. You’re trying to woo the other one,” He chewed out. He cannot grasp the energy to be invested any longer when the words are out. Danny swept his gaze away, and grumbled, “I am not asking for you to get on one knee or whatever. It is a waste of time for the both of us if we’re only hanging out when we’re supposed to be well-Pretend dating.”

Nathan nodded his head up and down before glancing down at his hands. He isn’t too sure what to say, so he plowed through with the grace of an elephant on rollerblades. “I guess I get it? I don’t know what you’re expecting from me? You’re really not Sarah so how am I supposed to talk to you? You two are hardly the same person overall so the reactions are bound to be different…It would hardly be the same experience.” Scratch that. Elephant on roller blades on fire set to burn up what little remains in hope Danny had.

Danny looked up with startling calm within his soul than he thought he had. Practice makes perfect. Nathan had said far worse things while he was crushing on him. “Yeah, you have a point.” He returned. “But here’s mine. Don’t sweat our personality differences. What you need to focus on is that you’re dating me. Just-“He really didn’t like this next series of words, but he spat them out anyway. “Pretend I am a pity date or something. You’d be nice to some girl you’ve just met, right?”

Nathan scratched behind the back of his neck. There’s something about those words Danny spill out he didn’t want to hear again. He murmured an agreement to ease how disarming the words were, and to switch to the actual subject. “I guess? I don’t think this is exactly the same though, Danny-“

Danny made a low groan, and waved away the logic with both hands. “What do you want from me? I can’t-“ 

His eyes widen the slightest. Nathan’s shrank the slightest in return. Oh no.

“I can’t change genders…” His voice was low, but gradually as he reached the end to his sentence; it lifted in genius along with his body as if he reached an epiphany. “But I can look like a girl!” He finished with a small knock from his fist into the air.

Nathan instantly jumped across the table to grasp Danny’s wrist with a winded look. Danny sneered at the launch, but doesn’t move in case they rattle his hard work over.

“No!” Nathan pleaded. “You’d make a hideous girl!” Danny wasn’t even hurt by the accusation. It was a bit true. His jaw never looked the part of feminine. Not that he had tried-  
He was, however, much too amused by the expression on Nathan’s face to let his pride come into play. Danny continued to taunt to at least lift the mood with a light practical jokes. All this serious talk was trying on the mind. “But Nathaniel…I must look the part for my prince~!” He sing sang. Nathan, in return, sensed the light fun in turn so there’s no bad blood. Nathan laughed at the fluttered of lashes, and shook his head from side to side. Danny chirped out, “What would my prince think when his fair Lady Danni, is actually fair Gaylord Danny? I must prepare!”

“Good lord no!” He insisted. He tugged Danny down to sit across from him again. Danny laughed lightly to join Nathan’s tittering. Nathan murmured from across the candlelight, “You’re fine how you are. I rather woo Danny than Danni any day of the week.”

Danny returned his wrist to his general person, and tried to ease down the light flutter his heart made at the statement. It hadn’t even been romantic! Yet…Danny seemed to have let himself get caught up in the moment or what little to one it was. He rubbed his wrist under the table before he approached the sore subject with a shadow of a smile still on, “Nathan, do you want to really take this seriously? Or do you think it is better if we give it up now? We haven’t done the actual dating, and if we don’t start-There’s not really a point.”

Nathan’s smile wilted, and he brought his hand up to return behind the back of his neck. He calculated his thoughts one by one. Sarah was still a present factor in his mind. There are a lot of steps in a relationship. One is passing through the whole friend stage. If he were to date Sarah, he would have to cross awkward friend status to something with a bit more romantic setting. 

In a way…Danny was a great person to test this on. Saved for the fact he didn’t want to pursue Danny in that sense-Wait…Nathan looked to Danny for a few stray seconds. Was this part of the test? Nathan licked the corner of his dry mouth. No, it couldn’t be. Right? But it sounded so much like a reflection to Sarah…Maybe Danny was wiser than he took it.

He heaved out a sigh. The more time he thought about his, the more exasperated he grew. It was too close to thinking about Sarah than he could handle. Even if this was an accidental occurrence or whatever, Nathan saw the point. He needed to challenge what was their relationship. He finished with fortitude, “I said I would do it, didn’t I? I can’t back out now. Not when we haven’t even started.”

Danny raised a brow at the return. “But I am not Sarah-“He returned.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, and spoke with a light tone, “That’s alright. I am not boyfriend material.” Danny nearly cringed.

Danny smiled and nodded his head. He gave his best lie yet, “Yep, you’ve got that damn right. A real boyfriend would have dressed with a bit more class. What is that? Sweats and a hoodie, Nathan? Is that a stain?” He jabbed him in the chest. “We didn’t even eat anything! Ten point deduction starts now!”

“What?! That’s not-“ Danny moved his slender finger up to cover his lips before he even got the word out, much to Nathan’s displeasure.

“Nope!” Danny returned. “I’ve been slacking off for too long. If you’re committing to this, that means I am too. Now we are doing a point system until you get to learn how to be a better boyfriend. Each point deduction equals a penalty! Today’s ten point penalty is buying me dinner for once!”

“Whmffft!?” Danny pinched the lips with his thumb now to keep back any words of objection.

Danny’s wrist is taken, and brought down to the table much to his abrupt surprise. A splash in heat grew under his skin, and he looked directly at Nathan’s sloppy form. Nathan remained looking down, before he actually did something that even surprised Danny. Another for the records, Danny thought in the last stray seconds before their fingers intertwined together. Nathan’s eyes went to admire the wall to the right, and Danny’s voice lost itself as it became adjusted to the clammy feeling of Nathan. It is gross. They’re essentially worms that clamped on for dear life. Not at all romantic, but there’s those damned butterflies in his belly fluttering nonetheless at the fact it is this timid beast who did it. Danny heaved a sigh.

 

“Okay…Five point increase.”

“Only five?!”

Danny liked to think the two were steadily moving to a good start. A bit bumpy. But a good one nonetheless to the start of a pretend date.


	3. Astrict

There’s a brush of fingers across the bridges to Danny’s knuckles. They're gentle. Coaxing some would say. Nathan’s movement is measured in patience in case they were to coil up into a tense ball. He believed he had it almost. He flatten his hand on top the other in practiced mannerism. But there it is. Nathan felt the tension underneath his palm when the fingers settled on top of Danny’s.

Nathan’s brow furrowed down at the way Danny reacted to himself, and held his breath to keep back his dissatisfaction in their current get together.

Nathan had been assured he should be more open to the pretend relationship mechanics. Pretend. Nathan deposited the word for another more seemly appropriate for now. Trial date. He felt he may need to rearrange again, but for now, it would do. 

The two were in a place where few of their friends wandered and few eyes would pry into the scene. The movie theater wasn’t too much, and maybe that was why Nathan had proposed the scene. He could work through the trial date without dropping his composure in between if he couldn’t see Danny. It had been genius, Nathan had thought. But there are flaws he had noted. He had thought they were simply jitters from the whole: 'You’re dating your friend concept', but alas, he was more wrong than he thought. He couldn’t do that if he sensed Danny’s abrupt stressed movement. Each time he touched, he was met with this recoil. This was trial date number ten.

Nathan retracted his hand to place in his lap. Was he doing something wrong? He inquired internally. Was this another test? Did he jump in too quick? He turned his head to the side to take Danny in the best to his ability. Despite the cast of shadows across the side of his face, Nathan noted he had eased up immensely after the contact is finished. The slump shoulders gave enough weight. 

Nathan looked down at his hands. Danny wasn't known for nervous face. He was bold since childhood! So this must be a test, right? So what was he doing wrong would be the best question? Is it the mood again? Had he flunked on atmosphere to touch? There had to be a way to situate the romance in without too much dread. But how? Was he to woo in this instance? But how does one go about wooing without any awkwardness? Nathan swallowed down a bundle of confusion.

Danny’s voice broke the silence, “Your hands are clammy.” Nathan’s eyes widen the slightest at the broadcasted information. He jumped up with a flushed face and tried to look about the scene for spectators who had heard the accusation. He heaved out a sigh when there’s nothing but his insecurities to see his embarrassment and the villain who provoked it.

Danny heaved a sigh, and turned to face the flustered male. He clasped Nathan’s wrists, and eased the hand around to see the palm much to the slight protest from Nathan with a small bundle of tension. Danny then tugged the hand to where his lap is to lay the hand down flat on the back of the knuckles to observe. Danny murmured, “You need to calm down when you touch someone. Don’t think about who you’re touching-.”

Danny really loved to try to make Nathan think of the impossible. Not only was he insulting him and touching him in that way, but now he’s telling him to stop something he can’t control. Nathan protested with a downturned smile, “But I can’t help it-.” 

Danny shook his head from side to side at the emittance to defeat. He squeezed around the four fingers he can catch, and let the Nathan's one thumb on the hand remained freed poke out on the side. Danny held on tight, and worded this a bit better, “Think less, and act more. You’re thinking too much right before you do it, aren’t you? Unless you’re really a well of sweat-” Danny noted Nathan's eyes reflection in this being the case so Danny interrupted the glimmer with a toothy grin. “Which you’re not, I think you need to think less. Don’t think about it, and let it happen.” 

Nathan cannot begin to say how frazzled the thought was. To simply drop all the tiny concerns that may surfaced and go with it? The two understood how hard that was in certain aspects, but Nathan struggled a bit more at times. When met with situations where he felt nervous, he fled with tail between his legs and tried to avoid. At times, his limits were pushed, but this is not one. Here he is being held by a dainty man against his whim. But this is always like Danny. Pushing, prodding, and making him do things he didn't really want. He was an instigator if there was ever was one. Maybe that's why he thought he was manipulator in the relationship with how well he's able to take him down this weird slope with ease.

That made Nathan wondered how he can be so-Well, Danny! How can he even hold him...? Nathan allowed himself a moment to think this over, gradually slipping away from the thought of who was holding his hand. More on how he did it to take note.

The way Danny held him was a bit far off in a sense, Nathan noted. Not at all as if they were close friends like they actually were. Instead, Danny felt almost guarded. It was strange to be part of that experience with someone so close. He looked up to try to take a glance at Danny, but it is hard to tap into the vision past the shadows. He only had the ability to feel Danny.

Danny’s soft composed fingers. He guessed he frequently used lotions prior because they’re like miniature plush pillows around his digits. There’s not a lick of injury on his finger to chart over. Only the smallest ridges there and here that are natural. Nathan moved his hand back a bit, interested by this new information. He held the hand more firmly, he tried to get a better feel at the hand. They’re smooth. Not at all rugged. Dainty in how they're made. Smaller than his and can easily get lost if he clutched around long enough. 

Danny’s hand retracted a bit in the middle. A snatch back that made Nathan's eyes widen the fragment. Danny gave forth a quick winded sentence, “The movie is getting to the good part!” It sounded streamed together in nerves for once, and Nathan’s eyebrows lifted at it. He turned to the screen to see if this is a reality or not. He is impressed by the amount of fireworks that splashed across the screen. Maybe Danny was right. The movie just merely started. He cannot miss a show like this one. He doesn't notice how Danny had pushed his hand into his pockets through the remaining night, trying to get a remembrance to the warmth, but never coming close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my submission for technicolor London event. I'll be making more chapters so lookout here or on tumblr (Link: http:// cannibalcroissants . tumblr . com) around this time in the week. I'll try to keep a good schedule in submissions for fans of this pairing haha. Feel free to knock on my tumblr with ideas for pairings. I am willing to write until my wrist fall off.


End file.
